5am At Freddy's: The Prequel
by JustCallMeCal
Summary: Simply my written version of Piemations '5am At Freddy's' animation. None of the script belongs to me. I only own the thoughts. Is rated T for plenty of cussing.


_Update: I finally fixed my screw up with Bonnie! XD It makes a ton more sense now! And just fixed a few grammar mistakes._

A/N: I saw Piemations video of FNAF 2 and I couldn't help myself. I had too!

Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF, that belongs to our lord and saviour Scott Cawthon. Nor the script or plot which is owned by Piemations. I only felt like writing it down. In third person POV. Changes constantly between animatronics and Jeremy.

-:-

Jeremy wasn't feeling too lucky now a days.

Firstly: he had gotten some crap job as a nighttime security guard at the 'new and improved' Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, where the animatronics were literally trying to kill you the entire time and he only got paid minimum wage for it!

Secondly: he only recently learned, after he had developed a strategy to keep the main animatronics with facial recognition away, which involved wearing a spare Freddy mask that laid out on the desk, that there was one specific android which couldn't be fooled by his trickery. That android so happened to be what they used to call 'Foxy' back in the day. And the only way to keep Foxy back was to shine his flashlight into his ghastly glass eyes and hopefully scare him away. The only draw back was another specific robot called Balloon Boy that would jam his fucking lights and able Foxy to leap out at him.

Little to say, his life might as well of been shit!

The only reason he had even managed to survive for so long was pure dumb luck! But, even so, he never had seen himself rely on it so much in his entire life.

Tonight was another one of those nights.

Jeremy could feel every muscle in his body tense at the slightest of movement or sound. He would be checking the cameras like mad as went for the hallway and vents. It didn't help that his office was basically pitch dark Except for a few small lights in the corners, which only intensified his fears.

Jeremy placed the monitor down on his desk and checked the vents, this time he was in for a surprise.

As he flicked the light on, he was able to get a glimpse of Toy Bonnie before rushing to put his mask on. Beads of sweat raced down his face and palms as his breath accelerated. The blue bunny climbed out of the vents and stood right in front of him, face to face. He swore that his heart beat could be heard from a mile away. Jeremy only prepared himself for what was to come next. He closed his eyes and basically invited death into his front door. But, he got an answer he wasn't expecting, not even remotely.

"Hey, Freddy!" The animatronic said quite gleefully.

Jeremy flinched and yelped in surprise. What the hell?! Did that thing actually think he was Freddy?

But, instead of protesting, seeing it would benefit his survival, Jeremy decided to play along with it.

"H-hey! Hey, Bonnie!" Jeremy said as nonchalantly as he could. His nerves didn't help much.

"Have you seen the night guard? He's not wearing his costume again." The mechanic bunny said rolling those bizarre green eyes as he crossed his arms. Honestly, how hard was it for a simple endoskeleton to fit into a costume?! Why did he try and resist every time they were just doing their job!? It was much too confusing for Toy Bonnie to figure out on his own.

'So far, so good.' Jeremy thought.

"Pssh, you know him!" Jeremy continued giving a small, nervous laugh.

"Yah, we'll find him eventually! It's just been difficult with that spare Freddy head he's been wearing." The bunny looked completely genuine of his obliviousness to Jeremy's disguise. In all honesty, he felt like face palming right in front of him.

"Well, as you can clearly see he's not around here so, why don't you go look else where!"

Jeremy felt a sense of relief as Toy Bonnie started to leave from the room in search him. Until he heard a much too piratey yell to doubt himself.

"NIGHTGUARD! IM GONNA KICK YER ASS!"

Next thing he knew, the red pirate fox was lunging towards him with his sharp, jagged teeth. Only a second before it was too late did he remember about the flashlight. He shined his almighty luminescence into the ferocious androids eyes right before he was able to snatch onto his head. The fox seemed trances by the light for a few seconds before recoiling and rubbing his eyes as a string of words poured out of his voice box.

"AAARRGG! FUCKIN! GAAHH!" Foxy yelled in fury. That damned light! Of all the things he hated, that overly fluorescent lightning bug of a bulb, he hated the most. He could bet against his own self that he hated that thing even more than the man who murdered him! And that's a pretty large scale!

"Wait, you saw the night guard?" Toy Bonnie asked. Foxy facepalmed at his stupidity.

"Aye! That's the night guard right there!" The fox exclaimed as he pointed his hooked hand towards Jeremy.

Jeremy only waved back innocently as he relaxed on his desk. He could already guess how this conversation was going to go.

"No, that's just Freddy."

Foxy really wanted bitch slap that rabbit.

"No! He's doing that thing with the spare Freddy head again! You know! Messing with yer facial scanners!" Only a second after saying that, Jeremy (being a little troll), flashed the light at Foxy again.

The fox then again yelled as he rubbed away the burn from his charring eyes.

"DAMNIT! IF HES FREDDY, WHY DOES HE KEEP FLASHING THAT WRETCHED FLASHLIGHT IN ME FACE!" The tortured fox yelled at the blue rabbit.

Jeremy laughed slightly to himself, why couldn't all the nights be as funny as this!

"Well, obviously, you're scaring him!" Toy Bonnie said doing the same rolling eyes and crossing arms motion.

"SCARING HIM?!" Foxy felt he was beyond the point of simply bitch slapping this retarded rabbit.

Once again, Jeremy flashed the light in Foxy's eyes. But, instead of simply rubbing it off, Foxy slammed his paw against the desk, making Jeremy flinch, and held his hook up in the air threatingly.

"IM GONNA GOUGE YER EYES OUT!"

"Foxy! Calm down!" The blue bunny said as he tried to mediate with the enraged fox.

"NO! I AM THE ONLY ONE IN THIS DAMN PLACE WHO CAN SEE THROUGH THAT DISGUISE!" Foxy yelled frustratedly. How hard was it, even with fucking facial scanners to recognise an actual endoskeleton!?

"Ballon Boy, back me up here!" The scarlet fox yelled as one of his many last resorts.

"I don't really care if he's Freddy." Said the small boy as he appeared magically in the left vent. "I'm just trying to get my hands on his his sweet, succulent, AA batteries!"

All three entities in the room are taken aback. Jeremy only hugging his precious flashlight to his chest hoping that BB doesn't have another meaning by 'batteries'.

"IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!" The fox then pulled out an old fashioned pistol from out of no where and aimed it at Jeremy.

"SHOW THEM YER THE NIGHT GAURD!" Jeremy only raised his hands in defence.

"Ehhh, that's a prop." Toy Bonnie dead panned.

Foxy felt his eye twitch as he slammed his fake gun on the floor, growling in frustration.

"You know what? Where's Freddy? There can't be two Freddy's right? FREDDY!"

Both Toy Bonnie and Jeremy were starting to wonder about the tortured fox's sanity.

"Yo." A deep voice said from the corner of the room. Freddy had somehow accumulated into the very same room as they. Jeremy could only feel himself hold his breath in tension. God damnit! Well, he was screwed for sure now!

"Well, now we've got two Freddy's in the room!" Foxy said as he finally felt he had the upper hand in this.

Toy Bonnie went quiet. Jeremy swore that you could cut the tension with a knife it was so thick.

" . . . Cool!"

Foxy's jaw hung wide, as if it didn't already, and face-palmed. Jeremy only sighed in relief.

"BONNIE! OH MY GOD! I WILL SLAP YOU!" He yelled as he raised his hook intimidatingly to Toy Bonnie's face.

"Wait, what's going on here?" The real Freddy asked.

"We're looking for the night gaurd!" The optimistic rabbit told him.

"HES THE NIGHT GAURD!" Foxy screamed for what felt like the millionth time.

"Hmm, pretty sure that's Freddy." Freddy told him.

Now Foxy wanted to bitch slap another mother fucker.

"OH GODAMNIT!" Foxy then honked the real Freddy's nose. It made that classic 'honk'. "YOUR FREDDY!"

Freddy only looked around, confused beyond that of sanity and most likely destroyed a brain cell. Only a moment later did he walk off.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" Foxy yelled at him.

"Fuck this shit! I'm out!"

Toy Bonnie then innocently raised his hand as he asked, "I don't get what's confusing?"

Foxy sighed in defeat.

"Bonnie, listen," He was about to continue until a sudden thought entered his mind that had completely escaped him till now. "Wait, what time is it?"

Jeremy found himself being just as surprised. He had forgotten all about the time himself. Suddenly, Mangle appeared on the ceiling.

'Jesus Christ! How many more magic appearances are they gonna make!?" Jeremy thought in confusion.

"HeY TheRE, FEllaS!" He or she or . . . It? Said.

"Oye! Mangle! What time is it?" Foxy asked pointing to his wrist.

Mangle pulled a pocket watch out from her deteriorating gears and read it.

"iT iS 5:59."

"FIVE FIFTY NINE!" Foxy yelled in surprise.

Jeremy was beyond ecstatic. They had wasted that much time?! He nearly wanted to yell out in joy!

Suddenly, Jeremy felt something hook his mask as it was pried from his face. The next thing he saw was it dangling from Foxy's hook.

"IT BE THE NIGHT GAURD!" He yelled to the other animatronics.

"THE NIGHT GAURD!" Bonnie exclaimed in his state of shock.

"THE NIGHT GAURD?" Freddy said as he appeared around the corner.

"BATTERIES!?" BB said because that was all he cared about.

Jeremy rushed for his flashlight and clicked the button multiple times before he realised BB had already stolen the damn batteries.

Jeremy rushed to grab the mask out of Foxy's hook and placed it back on his head.

"No no no! I'm Freddy! Right gu-OH GOD!"

Foxy was already leaping for his head, Jeremy closed his eyes and awaited the barrel of pain that would come.

...

...

...

DING DONG DING DONG! DING DONG DING DONG!

Jeremy opened his eyes as he saw Foxy sitting right in front of him as still as a statue, jaw still open wide. All the other animatronics were just as still.

He felt himself smile in relief. He survived! OH GOD HE SURVIVED!

And only another four nights to go . . . . .

Jeremy didn't care any more. The next thing he knew he was puking his guts out right in front of the fox.

Once again, luck was on his side.

-:-

A/N: Okay, done! I hope you all enjoyed that and laughed! R&R!


End file.
